This project is concerned with the interaction of behavior and physiology in man. One study investigates behavioral procedures relaxation and biofeedback in the control of blood pressure in patients with high blood pressure; a second study investigates heart rate biofeedback in patients with angina pectoris; another study investigates the physiological mechanisms of heart rate control during exercise in normal man; one study investigates bowel function in normal man and patients with irritable bowel syndrome; another study is designed to learn whether patients with histories of meningomyelocele and/or urinary and fecal incontinence can be trained to become continent; one study investigates age differences in autonomic response patterns; one study investigates age differences in electrodermal activity; one study investigates the behavioral and psychological characteristics of patients with angina pectoris who have been scheduled for coronary angiography.